


The Fear

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: When Poppy was young, she never knew a love that wasn't dangerous.
Relationships: Poppy Pomfrey/Pomona Sprout
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	The Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannelore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/gifts).

When Poppy was young, she never knew a love that wasn't dangerous. To touch another girl's hand, to let their lips brush together tenderly— these secret ecstasies always bore the risk of public shame.

Even as a grown woman, Poppy was dogged by the echoes of mocking laughter, decades old. She felt Pomona's knee pressed stealthily against hers beneath the High Table, and saw her round face, cheekily innocent... and her heart beat both with infatuation and with fright.

Silencing charms on bedrooms didn't always quiet her mind. Poppy found herself clasping her hands over her mouth, stifling her cries as Pomona's fingers worked magic on her body.

Yet, just as leaves turn, so times change. Slowly at first, then with seeming suddenness, the hills' conformity of green becomes a rainbow of red, yellow, orange. Leaves in the wind flicker red as fire, red as Pomona's flushing cheeks, red as the parting lips of her sex when Poppy leans in to taste her.

Pomona wails out her pleasure, as free and fearless as a banshee. And only later will Poppy realise that for the first time, the sounds of their love ringing out brought her only joy, and no fear.


End file.
